


В заботливых руках

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, after boss-fight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: Фрэджайл Экспресс заботятся о курьерах
Relationships: Fragile/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 14





	В заботливых руках

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо @Bonniemary! Как всегда и за все)))

У него до сих пор не сошли синяки.  
Она почти уже забыла, как это было – впечатать кулак в острое лицо. В памяти следы боя выцвели, но не у него на лице.  
– Смотрите-ка, кто пришел! – вопит он на весь Пляж. А потом с силой ударяет кулаком в черный, блестящий песок.  
– Пойдем домой, Хиггс, – тихо произносит Фрэджайл, и ее зонтик тихо звенит под непонятно откуда взявшемся порывом ветерка.  
– Может, лучше пристрелишь? – он смотрит на нее снизу вверх. Подсохшая кровь и смола хлопьями осыпаются с грязного лица.  
Фрэджайл отрицательно мотает головой и протягивает ему руку. Она не носит больше перчаток.

Хиггс замечает, что мир без него изменился. Без него тот стал совсем другим: от синевы неба режет глаза, зелень холмов впитала влагу настоящего, живого дождя.  
– Никаких темпоральных дождей уже полгода, – улыбаясь уголком губ, говорит Фрэджайл. – Теперь мы можем доставлять что угодно и когда угодно – без задержек и препятствий.  
– Очень рад за вас, – отвечает Хиггс, и на секунду кажется, что из уголка его губ стекает черный маслянистый яд. Он проводит по губам большим пальцем – на нем ничего не остается.

Ему трудно дышать – ребра то ли сломаны, то ли треснули. Для него время тянулось совсем под другим углом: никакого исцеления для плохих мальчиков. Даже если они делали все как надо.  
Он только скидывает жилет и расстегивает верх комбинезона.  
– Я смертельно устал, – шепчет он в ответ на незаданный вопрос Фрэджайл.  
– Ты ранен, – констатирует она. – Дай, я помогу.  
Он послушно поднимает грязные руки и позволяет ей стянуть с себя термомайку. Грудь и живот у него тоже в синяках, если присмотреться, даже следы протектора бриджеских ботинок можно разглядеть.

Личные помещения Фрэджайл Экспресс особенные – они всегда заботились о курьерах, поэтому только у них можно было найти ванну, неслыханную роскошь.  
– Ты молчишь, Хиггс. Не очень привычно, – Фрэдж легко поводит плечом, и у него сосет под ложечкой от этого движения. А потом она смотрит на него. Смотрит. Внутрь. С жалостью. С разочарованием. С любовью.  
– Я был не прав, – слова высыпаются изо рта как песок с Берега. Ломкие, сухие, ничего не значащие уже.  
– Конечно, – отвечает она. – Иди сюда…  
Он поднимается со стула, как старик: конечности задеревенели, каждая мышца болит, но он знает, скоро станет легче.  
Фрэдж останавливает его ладонями на талии. Теплые пальцы нежно гладят расцвеченную синяками кожу. Хуже всего там, где она туго натянута на косточки бедер.  
– Ты мог бы и уворачиваться, – шепчет Фрэджайл, стягивая комбинезон вниз. Хиггс закрывает глаза, позволяя ей, глотая все, что рвется с языка.  
– Мог бы…  
Ткань скользит вниз, с шорохом падает на пол, и Фрэджайл гладит его голые бедра, проводит мягкими ладонями по бокам, цепляет твердые соски. Хиггс приподнимает веки с трудом, потому что его никогда ничего не возбуждало так, как забота. Только Фрэдж прикасалась безо всякой корысти. Никогда не прося ничего взамен.  
Она не трогает его только те секунды, которые нужны для того, чтобы устроиться в ванне, полной горячей, удивительной воды. От него расплывается маслянистая пленка, с плеском он смывает с лица смолу и кровь. И поддается, когда руки Фрэдж давят на плечи.  
Хиггс погружается под воду с удовольствием и без опаски. Вода заполняет все пространство вокруг, но она не душит, как смола Той Стороны. Он не может добавить ей вес или отнять его. У него теперь другие связи.  
Фрэджайл поддерживает его затылок и вытирает лицо. Трет то место, где были брови.  
– Отрастут, – улыбается она, чувствуя колючие волоски. Может быть, волосы даже спрячут короткие формулы, останется только главная – выше. Напоминанием о вселенской, бесконечной глупости маленького мальчика, возомнившего себя богом.  
Она моет ему волосы, гладит, оттирает шею и за ушами. Она делает вид, что не видит, как он плачет. Разминает вздрагивающие плечи, гладит острые лопатки.  
Смывает с него пот, кровь, грязь…  
– … и старые грехи, – заканчивает он вслух.  
– Для этого одной ванны будет маловато, – отвечает Фрэджайл.  
– Почему ты меня не убьешь? – спрашивает он и впивается глазами в ее бирюзовый как тропический залив взгляд. – Почему? Почему? Как это работает?  
Она в ответ гладит его лицо, вытирает слезы на щеках большими пальцами, убирает волосы со лба и целует. Медленно, словно вдыхая в него жизнь. Ее пухлые горячие губы и нежный язык пытаются вскрыть его. Сначала он сопротивляется, напрягая тонкие губы, превращая рот в недоступную жесткую щель, но потом сдается. Открывается и, запустив мокрые руки в короткие волосы Фрэджайл, встречает ее собственным языком. 

Хиггс не сражается, в нем не осталось больше ни грамма боевого духа. Он идет на поводу, ведется в этом танце. И ему хочется выть в ее податливый, мягкий рот, потому что он снова вспоминает, каково это – быть близким для Фрэджайл.  
Она не упрекает, просто целует, но у него в животе болезненно ворочается осознание собственного предательства. Почему она его просто не убьет?  
– Я не ломаю, – говорит Фрэджайл в самое ухо, легонько прикусывая мочку.  
У него стоит – и член, и каждый волосок на теле. Хиггс дрожит, потому что пока у него все полыхает внутри, снаружи стынет вода.

По дороге к кровати он поднимает тучу брызг, поскальзывается мокрыми ступнями на гладком полу, но не отпускает Фрэджайл. Он сжимает ее затылок, прикусывает острыми зубами кожу после каждого поцелуя. И она тихо-тихо стонет.  
Хиггс сдирает с нее одежду, не прекращая просить прощения. Но она не отвечает, пока он не утыкается носом ей между ног, пока не начинает торопливо лизать, даже не сразу чувствуя солоноватый вкус и не обращая внимания, как под длинными пальцами напрягаются ее бедра.  
Она кончает быстро и неожиданно даже для него, и он берет ее, пока еще у нее внутри все дрожит и сжимается от удовольствия. Фрэджайл стонет тихо, слышно только потому, что ее губы у самого его уха. Он толкается в нее сбивчиво, неловко, зато сильно, вкладывая все силы, что остались. И ему хорошо, потому что она рядом, она вокруг.  
Всегда была.  
Всегда будет.  
Всегда есть.  
Хиггс до боли выгибает спину, кончая. Фрэджайл стонет ему в рот, и он проглатывает каждый нежный звук. Он не выходит из нее, лишь утыкается носом в плечо, задумчиво гладит большим пальцем один из ее горячих сосков.  
– Кажется, я все-таки умер, – шепчет он, втягивая носом ее теплый и родной запах.  
– Ты просто спишь, – шипит ему в ухо ветер, и Хиггс резко садится, сплевывая с пересохших губ стеклянный песок.


End file.
